


Pack Bonding

by ThatEmiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pack Cuddles, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEmiko/pseuds/ThatEmiko
Summary: "Join the cuddle pile." Minseok said, hand reaching towards the very hesitant Kyungsoo. The male reassessing the scene in front of him, he sighed walking over. "Fine."Where Exo is a pack who have to balance a busy life of being werewolves and humans, and somedays they just need a little relaxation.





	1. Chapter 1

Minseok was lay on the floor, the beta's arms and legs outstretched on a fluffy, white blanket in a starfish like position. He was taking up most of the space of the living room but seemed ultimately at peace as he rested, his eyes closed with a relaxed expression on his face. The beta had just came back from a busy day at work and was tired, soon enough the rest of them should appear through the door. The only person in the house with him was Baekhyun who was finishing some last minute assignment for his law class, so it was very quiet in the pack house, almost to quiet to the point it became unsettling for the Beta. He wondered what Baekhyun was doing, he needed the male's lively personality to brighten up his drawling day.

As if on cue the said male was walking down the stairs into the living room, he walked across the room before stopping. He looked at the older male who was lay on the floor, he squinted before speaking.

"Hyung, what are you doing on the floor?" Baekhyun asked moving towards him, crouching in front of the male his face close enough to the beta's , the omega had bags under his eyes and it was obvious he hadn't slept for at least the past couple of days. The beta felt pity for the omega, he knew Baekhyun worked hard on his studies even if it meant the latter couldn't sleep. Minseok felt a instinct strike in him, a instinct deep inside of him to help the younger relax and rest; he looked at the male and pulled the younger male's arm making him fall on top of him. "Hyung!? What are you doing-" The male struggled against him as he fell on top of the beta. "I need to do my work, Minseokie." He whined as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shh...Baekhyunie." Minseok shushed the younger and wrapped an arm around his waist, and had the other going through the male's hair. "Relax...I've got you." He felt the male try to get up and go back to his studies, but he could finish them later when he was more awake, for now he had to sleep. So, Minseok's grip became more protective and eventually the male gave up fighting and made a reluctant sigh, body going slack against the other. Minseok smiled and looked at the male in his protective hold, his beta pheromones releasing making the other male feel a lot calmer. "You need to stop overworking yourself Baekhyun. You're going to collapse one day." He gently scolded the younger who made an apologetic noise in response.

"I'm sorry Hyung." Baekhyun sleepily said, the male curling closer to Minseok's chest, he yawned.

"It's okay but promise me you'll look after yourself?" 

"Promise."

Soon enough the Omega had fallen asleep, Minseok was still awake but didn't mind. He listened to the Omega's even breathes and smiled in satisfaction. He heard the door open and after a couple of seconds saw a grumpy looking Jongdae, he walked in a muttered something about 'a angry customer'. The Beta opened his arms to the aggravated male who instantly took off his shoes and walked over and fell on top of both of the males, arms spread over Baekhyun and Minseok.

"Rough day at work?" He asked

The male mumbled something in response and brushed his head underneath Minseok's chin, the male understanding they'll talk about it later, for now his pack just wanted to rest and he was more than happy to do so. He was so contented he didn't even notice the arrival of Chanyeol, the Alpha prying off his shoes in the doorway and throwing his bag off of his shoulder, he walked over, a dumb grin on his face.

"I'm guessing it's Pack cuddle day?" Chanyeol joked as he lay down next to Baekhyun, hugging the smaller male who was sleeping soundly. 

"I guess so." Minseok whispered back to the male as he looked at him, he stroked Jongdae's back, the said male was crossing the borders between sleep and awake. He looked at Chanyeol, "You seem very happy, what happened today?" He asked the Alpha grinning back, before eagerly answering.

"I passed my Music exam!" He shouted before being shushed by Minseok, the male blushing slightly. "I- I mean...I got distinction and the highest grade in my class?" He whispered back instead the male shrugging. Minseok beamed at the male, reaching a hand out to ruffle Chanyeol's hair, the taller male laughing slightly.

"Proud of you Chanyeol." He then paused, gesturing to the other two. "We can discuss this later?" He joked as the male nodded closing his eyes as he curled into the little group.

A good, hour had passed until Minseok heard the door open again, by this point the three other males were asleep. He looked at the door to see Junmyeon and Yixing, both males had shopping bags in their hands, they smiled at Minseok before turning towards the kitchen to presumably dropping off said bags, they both returned and just joined the cuddling group, Yixing hugging onto Jongdae's side and Junmyeon joining him. The silence was comforting, the only sound was the breathing or heartbeats of his packmates.

"This is nice." Yixing yawned.

"Agreed." Junmyeon mumbled.

Eventually, Sehun and Jongin had joined the cuddle pile on Chanyeol's side, the two maknaes complaining about school work and how 'they have too much to do' but were immediately  pacified by the offer of a pack cuddle, both male's comfortably settled and both falling asleep a couple minutes after. All that was missing now was Kyungsoo, the male had a long shift at work so he was going to be the last to arrive, and most likely the most grumpy to arrive back home due to the strenuous hours.

Minseok waited for Kyungsoo to arrive back, he stared into the void and smiled as he heard the door open, and saw the tired male take off his coat and shoes. The male looked frustrated and tired, to the point he hadn't even noticed his pack lying on the living room floor, he walked into the living room and eventually noticed the group on the floor and locked eyes with Minseok. "What." 

"Join us." Minseok said, looking at Kyungsoo. The male raising an eyebrow at him, observing the scene. "Kyungsoo, I know your tired. Come join us." He pleaded as he looked at the tired male, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Minseok, he leaned on the door frame and kept his stoic face.

"Join the cuddle pile." Minseok said, hand reaching towards the very hesitant Kyungsoo, the male looked at his packmates and his expression dropped into a tired, sad face.

He sighed walking over. "Fine." Kyungsoo, lay on top of them, the male closing his eyes, and Minseok sighed with satisfaction and closed his eyes falling into a comfortable slumber.

 

Minseok awoke to hearing rustling and quiet murmuring, he squinted and looked around him to see that Yixing was sleep-talking to himself. He nudged the male slightly, "Yixing.." He muttered before the male awoke, bedhead prominent. He resisted the urge to laugh as he looked at the other males sleeping infront of him.

Baekhyun was now sandwiched inbetween Chanyeol and Jongin, Jongin's arms were tangled with Sehun's waist who had a firm hold on Junmyeon's hand who had a sleeping Kyungsoo in his hold. Jongdae was lay ontop of the two and Yixing appeared to have been lay on Minseok. He smiled looking at his pack, "Do you want to make dinner with me Yixing-ah?" He whispered to the male as he climbed out of the pile, the male nodding and following him to the kitchen.

"That was a nice nap, Hyung." Yixing said as he got out ingredients. "Thank you for dragging us all into it." He smiled as Minseok nodded.

"It was nice." He smiled as he grabbed a knife and started cutting onions, a thought prominent in his mind as he and Yixing started cooking.

_Maybe we should have more Pack Cuddle days._


	2. Concerns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long deserved rest, the Pack discuss over dinner future issues and plans.
> 
> Ft. BTS

Eventually, everyone had woken up with Minseok's yells of dinner. Now they were all sat around the table, Sehun and Baekhyun were In a deep conversation about their upcoming heats with Kyungsoo and Yixing silently nodding in agreeance with them. Jongdae was in some heated conversation with Chanyeol and Jongin about some TV show they watched and Minseok watched calmly over them all. Junmyeon stood up, clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you're all aware of the Bangtan Pack who live on the Southern borders, their Alpha Kim Namjoon phoned me earlier today. One of his omegas- Kim Taehyung was it? Was attacked by hunters the other day." Baekhyun gasped, however he allowed Junmyeon to continue. "The male is fine, Namjoon's Luna Seokjin was able to heal him up, however the pack is currently concerned about there being a lack of safety around, wolf territories." 

"So what does he propose we do?" Jongdae asked looking at his Alpha.

"Namjoon proposed that we start building a closer bond in packs and start taking patrols more seriously." Junmyeon said. "He's also very insistent that we pass information to eachother as soon as we can." The male took his seat back at the table, Baekhyun leaned down on the table and sighed.

"Poor Taehyung..." Baekhyun said as he looked at the floor, he was concerned for his Omega friend- he loved him dearly, Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a slight squeeze on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"So Chanyeol and I will patrol the forest with Namjoon and another one of his pack members." He said. 

"Why me?" Chanyeol whined.

"Because we want the omegas here, too much stress and they can go into heat early." Junmyeon said, Chanyeol huffed but reluctantly agreed. 

"I'll clear up." Kyungsoo said as he stood up.

Kyungsoo started taking everyone's plates to wash after dinner and the pack decided to go to where they deemed fit. Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun were in the living room, Minseok and Jongdae were in his bedroom playing videogames and Yixing was taking a shower.

This meant that Chanyeol and Junmyeon were on patrol with Namjoon and his other Alpha Jeon Jungkook, who was Taehyung's mate. They were walking through the southern side of the territory, they were checking for hunters and any potential threats, all of them were still in human form. Jungkook was looking around and tracking where they had been, the male checking the ground and would occasionally growl at the birds or would scratch a tree.

Chanyeol was stood next to Junmyeon, he was on edge and the male just wanted to keep his territory safe and sound and the threat of Hunters didn't help, he kept worrying about Baekhyun, what if the hunters got him?

Junmyeon looked at Chanyeol and saw the concern on the younger's face he gave Chanyeol a sympathetic rub on his arm.

Namjoon was walking at the front of the three, he observed his surroundings taking in what was going on, he wanted to solve this issue and he needed Exo's help to do it.

"I thank your pack for following through, it's a plea to ask for help. But we didn't know where to turn." Namjoon looked at Junmyeon and Chanyeol nodded. "With Seokjin looking after our son Soobin, I was really concerned we'd have to move. Let alone the fact Taehyung is pregnant." Namjoon said before Chanyeol gasped.

"No one told me Taehyung was pregnant! Baekkie would be so pleased!" Chanyeol said before looking at Jungkook. "Kudos, future Daddy." Jungkook blushed and looked at Chanyeol.

"Don't tell Baekhyun just yet please? Tae wants to suprise him." Jungkook said as Chanyeol nodded crossing his heart with his hand. 

"Namjoon?"

"Yes, Chanyeol?"

"Do you know what Pack cuddles are?"

"I don't believe I'm familiar." 

"Alright so you see they are-.." Chanyeol said before Junmyeon clasped a hand over his mouth. They all looked around, Namjoon got into a fighting stance, he gestured towards the left and looked at them all before nodding.

They walked towards the noise and found out what it was, it was what they feared most. _The hunters_.

Namjoon looked at Junmyeon and they both shifted into their wolf forms, Junmyeon being a built Auburn wolf, and Namjoon a strong, white wolf. Chanyeol and Jungkook stood back for protection and defence, the two wolfs slowly approached the hunters, their attention on high alert. Suddenly, Namjoon jumped on the Hunter biting on his neck, he ripped at the skin as the Hunter lazily fired at the sky trying to find some ground or grasp what was happening. Junmyeon joined in and bit at the Hunter's leg. The hunter struggling and started to run off, Namjoon and Junmyeon let go and allowed the fearful hunter to run off.

Both males shifted back to human form and looked at eachother as Chanyeol and Jungkook ran over. "Good work." Jungkook said as Namjoon was button his shirt back up. "We should get back, I don't want to leave Yoongi alone with all the omegas for too long." He said looking at Junmyeon and Chanyeol. Namjoon nodded in agreement.

"We will see you around soon?" Namjoon said.

"Ofcourse." Junmyeon said as Namjoon waved and started to walk off, Jungkook following him behind.

Chanyeol looked at Junmyeon. "Well that went alright." He said smiling. "Isn't it nice that Taehyung is pregnant? I mean I know Seokjin is dealing with his newborn but still- it's awesome." He said grinning. "Will you and Yixing ever consider having a kid?" 

Junmyeon stopped, he looked at Chanyeol. "I never really thought about it. I guess if it happened we'd be able to deal?" He said shrugging. Chanyeol nodded as they eventually arrived to the pack house. 

They opened the door to a very distressed Kyungsoo looking at them. "Guys come quick."

_"Yixing's heat came early."_


End file.
